The Tag Team Tournament
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: In a tag team tournament there is only one rule... to dominate. With numbers popping up everywhere this tournament will get really dangerous. (With guest appearences of Arlownay and KITT RIDER)
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos: I know you're all like "Why is this girl starting ANOTHER story" truth is this idea has been annoying the crap out of me for a while**

**Kaito: *rolls eyes* Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Chaos: Hey guess what?! In this one Yuma doesn't originally know about me!**

**Kaito: -_-**

Kaito sighed as he walked towards the entrance of the tournament. Mr. Heartland had decided to host ANOTHER tournament. Except this time the whole tournament would be held in tag duels. The partners were randomly selected, and he was currently heading to see who his partner was.

The Millennium Dragon glowed and his annoying spirit appeared "Hey Kaito! Where are we going?" Chaos asked curiously.

"Go away!" Kaito mumbled under his breath to her "but I'm going to see who my partner in the tournament is"

Chaos shrugged and when Kaito looked away she gave a smirk.

Kaito found out what she was smirking about when he read the board.

**Dueling Groups**

**Kaito Tenjo and Zana Monshey**

**Yuma Tskumo and Krissey Ryider**

**Shark Kamishiro and Rio Kamishiro**

**Arlownay and ESPer Robin**

**Guache and Droite**

**Tetsuo and Flip**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kaito exclaimed and held the bridge of his nose attempting to stop the headache he was suddenly getting.

"Hey is that Kaito?" Yuma asked loudly to his friends. He had noticed the numbers hunter by his exclamation.

Kaito mumbled to himself "That is NOT helping my headache at all"

"Hey Kaito!" Yuma called and raced over to his friend.

Kaito didn't give Yuma a chance to get close enough to talk. He quickly walked off.

"Something makes me believe that he was irritated at something on that billboard" Astral commented.

Yuma peered at the billboard "Apparently he didn't want to be paired with whoever this "Zana Monshey" person is"

Tetsuo's mouth dropped "Z-Zana Monshey? She's beaten Yugi Moto easily! They've been calling her the Queen Of Games for quite a while now!" he exclaimed to a wide eyed Yuma.

"Wow! It'll be SO cool to duel her! I wonder who my partner is" Yuma exclaimed then looked at the board in confusion "Who's Krissey Ryider?"

Tetsuo facepalmed himself "Don't you watch dueling at all?! She's a national champion who can hold her own even against Seto Kaiba!"

"COOL!" Yuma yelled and then jumped up and down "I'm so Kattobingo!"

"You're a cat doing WHAT?!" A girl walked up and asked incrediously.

Kotori sighed "It's his motto" she explained to the strange girl.

"Well It's nice ta meetcha! My name's Arlownay! I'm the United State's national champion!" She shook Yuma's hand.

-Back to Kaito And Chaos-

Kaito sighed and then stated with a sense of finality "You rigged it"

Chaos smirked and spoke "I SO rigged it! But in my defense it was already rigged so it was either me or Yuma…" she trailed off.

Kaito shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe I deal with all your crap"

Chaos grinned "You deal with it because you LOVE me!" She used her shadow powers to make herself solid and then hugged Kaito.

"Get off me!" Kaito yelled at her and then started to struggle to get out of the strangling hug.

**Kaito: -_- you hugged me…**

**Chaos: every fangirls dream come true!**

**Kaito: -_- just review the damned story!**

**Chaos: Well you heard Mr. Grumpy pants folks! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos: :( only one reviewer**

**Kaito: -_- Yami Chaos and Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

"The first duel will be Yuma Tskumo and Krissey Ryider vs. Tetsuo and Flip" Mr. Heartland announced.

The two teams walked up opposite of each other and activated their duel disks.

Kaito and Chaos had somehow gotten front row seats. Which Chaos was ecstatic and Kaito was not.

"Alright! Let's whip out our decks!" Yuma yelled as he stuck his deck into his duel disk.

"That's with an E not an I right?" Chaos yelled to Yuma, who immediately blushed and spun around to see Chaos snickering at him and Kaito holding the bridge of his nose.

Krissey called to Yuma "Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna duel those two?" she asked and pointed to Tetsuo and Flip.

(AN: My last attempt at a duel was crappy so I'm just gonna go with no duels in this fic :) )

Yuma and Krissey Ryider won the duel easily. Well, Krissey did most of the dueling because we all know how unskilled Yuma is.

"That was an awesome duel!" Yuma grinned and gave Krissey a thumbs up.

"That line was sooooo GX" Chaos smirked as she yelled this to Yuma.

Kaito who was still holding the bridge of his nose groaned "This is worse than that time she made purple eggs"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Chaos screeched at Kaito.

Kaito stopped holding the bridge of his nose and looked up to see Chaos flailing wildly. "But still… purple eggs? Still trying to figure out how you did it"

Chaos started pouting and Kaito smirked. Astral watched the two with curiousity.

"So does this mean that we're out?" Tetsuo asked the judge.

"No you only get out once you lose three times. So you have two left" The judge spoke emotionlessly.

"The next duel will be Shark and Rio vs. Kaito and Zana" Mr. Heartland then announced from his floating thingy that he always rides around in.

Chaos looked at Kaito funny. "What?" He demanded.

"No stealing souls here unless they lose a third time" She demanded.

Kaito rolled his eyes "Right… I forgot you have a crush on that purple haired kid"

Chaos and Kaito continue to argue… we kinda already know they argue about everything so we're going to go see what Yuma and Krissey are doing.

"Sense we are gonna be dueling as a team for a while do you wanna meet up at the park and discuss duel strategies tomorrow at 5?" Krissey inquired.

"Sure!" Yuma grinned and went off to find Kotori and talk to her about the duel.

Krissey then started to walk away until a blank card caught her eyes. She couldn't quite make out what it was. But when she picked it up she could see it as clear as day it read _'Numbers 2: Fire master'_

**'LET THE NUMBERS TAKE HOLD'** A voice boomed throughout her head.

**Kaito: *snickers* I like the ending of this chapter**

**Chaos: Have you and KR become enimies now or something?**

**Kaito: Yes… now all you reader REVIEW OR I'LL STEAL YOU SOUL! I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW AND IT WAS FROM KR SO SHE DOESN'T COUNT! MORE REVEIWS NOW!**

**Chaos: but I like Kr…**

**Kaito: YOU DON'T COUNT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos: *groans* ok… due to one of my reviewers I'm going to write a duel… me vs. Kaito. BUT I AM ESTATIC ABOUT REVEIWS SO KEEP EM COMING**

**Kaito: And fuck you too KR**

**Chaos: Yah… I don't know why he's always so mean… and yah I saw that abridged series and I couldn't help but quote it… I also like Shadyvox… he's funny**

**Kaito: Great… you got her started**

**Chaos: JADEN HAS HAIR LIKE A KURIBOH**  
**"MY HAIR LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A KURIBOH!"**  
**"I THINK YOU'LL FIND THAT IT DOES"**  
**THEN BOOM! OUT OF NOWHERE YUSEI RUNS JADEN OVER!**

**Kaito: -_- she's doing dialogue with herself again… Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

* * *

It was the night before the next duel. For some reason they had one duel a day "I'm bored!" Chaos groaned and jumped onto the hotel bed they were staying at during the tournament

"Go make purple eggs" Kaito waved Chaos off.

"Oh that is SO it! I'm dragging you out to the park and we ARE going to duel!" Chaos yelled at Kaito and dragged him out of the hotel room.

-at park-

Krissey and Yuma were talking duel strategies when they saw Chaos dragging Kaito along by the arm "We are going to duel" she glared at him.

"Sense when?!" Kaito asked her incrediously.

"Sense now!" Chaos stuck her chin up in the air and pretended to look upset.

"this looks interesting" Krissey smirked evily.

"Yah!" Yuma looked pumped up "I can't wait to see who wins!"

"Let's go!" Chaos yelled and activated her red dragon D-Gazer tattoo as well as her black duel disk. (Think black customized battle city) "You get first move" she smirked at him.

"Fine" Kaito rolled his eyes "Ore No Turn Draw! I summon photon crusher in attack mode and then end my turn"

Chaos smirks "Alright! With this hand you defiantly gonna lose!" she drew her card "I summon Red eyes baby chick in attack mode! I then activate double summon! This allows me to summon another red eyes baby chick! I then activate their special ability… by tributing them I can summon two Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Are you cheating or something?" Kaito asked her suspiciously.

"This duel's over!" Chaos yelled in triumph "I overlay my two level seven monsters to create the overlay network… come on out NUMBERS 70: LAST SHADOW!" she yelled in triumph. The dark dragon growled at Kaito who nodded in greetings to the dragon.

"A NUMBERS!" Yuma yelled out in shock.

"I'm not done yet! I then overlay my NUMBERS 70 in order to summon CHAOS NUMBERS 70: LAST WHISPER!"

Kaito nods his head "yup… a one turn kill strategy"

Chaos smiled happily "I then send both my overlay units to the graveyard to activate LAST WHISPER'S special effect! It deals you 1000 damage for each dragon in my graveyard! I have two so that's a whopping 4000 points of damage coming your way"

The dragon whipped away Kaito's life points and he went flying. When he stood up he was smiling "Good duel" He complimented Chaos.

Yuma and Krissey's mouth were hanging open in shock "That's impossible" Yuma whispered.

Chaos and Kaito walked away arguing about some random thing that they both happened to be thinking about.

* * *

**Kaito: I lost in one turn O.o**

**Chaos: That's what you get for being mean to KR!**

**Kaito: STILL KEEP REVIEWING! I'M STILL THREATENING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos: Here's the next chapter!**

**Kaito: *glares***

**Chaos: he's just mad that he is gonna be possessed by a numbers… Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Yuma and Krissey were still gaping at where the duel had taken place "Kaito… lost… to… a… numbers" Yuma sputtered out.

"It would appear that Kaito was not hunting that particular numbers" Astral stated.

"Yah… what's the deal with that?" Yuma asked.

Krissey rolls her eyes "What's the deal with you talking to yourself?"

Yuma started to reply when they heard a scream. "Let's go see what that is!" Yuma yelled.

**'I sense another a new numbers. We had best go investigate'** Numbers 2 growled in her head.

**'I'M GOING JUST SHUT IT ALREADY!'** Krissey thinks back to her Numbers

They run off towards where they heard the scream.

When they got there they saw Chaos unconscious on the ground.

"Hey girl!" Yuma called , ran over, and began shaking her "are you ok"

Chaos' eyes snap open "OMMA GAWD! WE ARE ALL SCREWED!" she screamed.

"What" Krissey asked curiously.

Chaos jumped up and started pacing "WE ARE ALL SCREWED! THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW SCREWED WE ARE!"

"KAITO-SAMA IS BEING CONTROLLED BY A NUMBERS!" Orbital rolled up and started freaking out.

"Or… ya know we can use what Orbital said…" Chaos shrugged.

"Kaito's being controlled by a WHAT?!" Yuma asks incrediously.

"What did I just say dummy?" Chaos rolls her eyes "Orbital! What numbers was it?"

"It was _Numbers 98: Dark Photon_, Chaos-sama" Orbital stammered.

"We need to find him!" Chaos started to jump up and down.

**Chaos: well was that a short chapter or what?**

**Kaito: Lazy…**

**Chaos: AM NOT!**


End file.
